my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Kyojin
Atlas Kyojin (アトラスキョジン Atorasu Kyojin), better known by his hero name, Stone Titan: Atlas, is a Pro-Hero and a member of the H.I.V.E Agency's Japanese & Italian Branch. He is usually stationed in Italy but also plays a notable and key role in the Japanese Branch as well. Like all H.I.V.E Heroes, he can and will be called to a certain branch for emergencies if he's needed. Atlas's quirk is known as Behemoth of Stone and is a part of a family of 3 other quirks with a similar basis. This is due to his mother baring a quirk that gave her a monstrous form and his father having an elemental quirk that allowed him to manipulate Fire, Earth, Water & Air. The other 3 quirks are in the possession of Atlas's siblings. Atlas and his siblings serve as the protagonist in the Tale of Four Beast storyline. Appearance Atlas is a man standing at a height of 6 feet with dark skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. Atlas's hair is in the style of dreadlocks, being medium length. Almost sitting at 13 inches in length. He also has red and green bands tied around a few of the dreadlocks, giving them a special aesthetic. Another feature of Atlas's face is his eyebrow piercing. His general attire is a red dress shirt with a black vest, bowtie and buttons. His pants are also black whilst he sports shoes of the same color. Some saying he's a man whom always has a dapper appearance. Unlike most heroes whom possess a hero suit, Atlas does not. This is because his quirk can't be enhanced by equipment and makes the entire idea of an outfit useless for him in the first place. Personality Atlas is a man of charisma and infinite charms. He's always had an aura of bravery on top of that. Atlas followed the path of a hero to defend others. Atlas has no problem blocking and taking attacks for those whom can't. And while he doesn't try, many people seem to notice he has a slight flirtatious manner. Although he doesn't actually make any moves, his charisma often causes people to gain affection for him. He's also known to sweet talk others into doing things for him or getting himself out of sticky situations. Some even considering slightly manipulative because of this, but not in a bad way. Just in ways to save his own hide and that of those he wants to protect. Going along with all this information, it's rather clear that Atlas is a natural born problem solver. He's somehow able to make people laugh in even the most serious and dangerous of situations and his strong will and determination drives him to be an unstoppable force in combat and daily life. He also genuinely cares for his family, taking time to be with them often and doing his best to be around them as much as he possibly can. Atlas also has the amazing ability to negotiate. He's aware of stakes, chances and takes other's personalities into question. Doing this, he can usually seal deals most professional businessmen struggle with. This makes him a powerful asset for any company. History Atlas has a rather simple child hood, growing up in a household with 3 other siblings as well as being the 3rd born child, he got into numerous arguments with his siblings. Sometimes the disputes ending with those involved in their Behemoth state. During his adolescence, he was one of the many students forced to evacuate the H.I.V.E Italian Headquarters during a villain attack while on a field trip which soon became known as the Assault On H.I.V.E HQ, making international headlines. His mother was called to the scene where her last act of hero duty took place, the injuries she received ultimately forcing her into retirement. It was on that day that Atlas decided to contribute himself to the line of work his mother was so passionate about. He eventually grew to become one of the more known faces of the H.I.V.E Agency and remains to continue contributing to the safety of his country and world. Synopsis Quirk & Abilities Quirk Behemoth of Stone: Behemoth of Stone is the result of a genetic combination between a Quirk that allows Atlas's mother to take a monstrous form and a Quirk that allowed his father to manipulate elements. Namely Earth for this specific Behemoth, therefor, this Quirk allows Atlas to surround himself in a large stone armor construct. In fact, the stone armor is actually another living being. Although it lacks sentience, once Atlas activates his Quirk, the Behemoth is capable of influencing Atlas's personality and actions while he is in use of the Quirk. Interestingly, the Behemoth causes Atlas to receive a highly combative and aggressive personality, thereby causing him to be more competitive in certain situations. The Behemoth of Stone comes with a stockpile of abilities, making it an extremely powerful and dangerous quirk to go up against in combat. Most notably, the Behemoth of Stone gives Atlas incredible strength and durability while in use and it possesses incredible leg strength, hence allowing it to leap amazing distances. It possesses strength capable of lifting two trains and durability that makes it so most attacks barely even phase the Behemoth. And if any attacks due manage to cause a break in the Behemoth, it possesses quick regenerative abilities. This allows it to regenerate and subsequently tank continuous attack patterns. Behemoth of Stone also grants Atlas minor Earth Manipulation abilities. These abilities include stomps that cause rocks and earth terrain to rise as well as causing spiked and jagged rocks to rise. However, the Earth Manipulation doesn't go any farther than that. *'Enhanced Strength:' With the influence of the Behemoth of Stone, Atlas receives a massive increase in strength. Gaining enough upper-body strength to lift two trains and enough lower-body and leg strength to leap great distances. *'Enhanced Durability:' With the influence of the Behemoth of Stone, Atlas receives a massive increase in durability. He gains enough durability to the point that most intakes barely even phase him. *'Healing Factor:' Another benefit to the Behemoth of Stone most people seem not to notice is that it possesses Healing Factor, meaning that if an attack does manage to injure the Behemoth, it can heal in almost an instant. It's this factor that makes Burst Damage a large part of taking down the beast. *'Minor Earth Manipulation:' The Behemoth of Stone gives Atlas the ability to manipulate Earth on a small scale, only being capable of doing so with stomps that cause Earth to rise on impact. The only control Atlas seems to have over the rising Earth is whether it takes a jagged and spiked appearance or rise as normal rock. Other Abilities Master Negotiator: Atlas possesses the natural and masterful skill of negotiation, taking into account personality and other important factors to seal deals. A mixture of his charisma and charm make him one of the best negotiators of the century. Some unaware of why he's so good at his negotiation and most not even expecting him to be so good at doing so the begin with. Trivia *Atlas is named after the Greek Titan whom was condemned to hold up the sky for eternity. **Atlas's last name, Kyojin, is Japanese which tends to mean monster or similar words such as behemoth. Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes